The Hunt for Love
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Vincent Bennett is a hunter. He doesn't do it out of malice or sport, but to keep the populations in check when needed. He has a kind of charm few women can resist, and he takes full advantage of that. When he meets an old flame, things get, strange.


**This request has been on the list for over a year, and I feel somewhat annoyed that it took me so dang long to get inspiration for it. For that reason, I wrote far more than I originally intended. I like how it turned out, and I say that not because I took so long to get started, but because I liked the initial idea, and the ideas that came to me as I wrote it felt right.**

**That said, this story has got to be the sourest one I've done yet. So, I hope that everyone reading it appreciates it. Now that I've said that, I believe it's time to give thanks. The thanks go to the originator of this story, 2-thine-ownself-b-true. Oddly enough though, inspiration was also drawn from third party sources, and I feel I have to thank them as well. First, thanks go to DeCaf M4 for the overall strength of the lemons. All of his requests have caused the lemons to be as sour as they are. And second, thanks go to Looneyman, because this is around the size of the requests he usually asks. I feel that the overall length of it was me channeling a Looneyman feel. So thanks, everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I, Lord Genesis Shadow, do not own the rights to Pokémon. 2-thine-ownself-b-true, DeCaf M4, and Looneyman also do not, to my knowledge, own the rights either.  
>…<strong>

I slowly pulled on my lucky black button-up shirt and did the buttons slowly when I heard a quiet moan. I looked back as the girl got up slowly, stretching and showing off what Arceus blessed her with. That long blonde hair just barely obscuring her C cup breasts, and her bright green eyes were closed as she yawned cutely.

"Morning." I said quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at me as I finished buttoning it. The patches on the sides probably showed and the slightly lighter black thread definitely showed, but she wasn't interested in my patch-job for my favorite shirt.

"I guess, you're going?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"Duty calls." I said. "I checked my messages, and there's a herd growing too fast for their food supply." She got out of the bed as I sat on the end of it, putting my feet down in my army boots as I adjusted my severely faded blue jeans, which used to be a lot darker. To get an idea, they used to be dark navy, and were now light denim. Before I could bend down and tie them she hugged me from my side. I looked at her as she kissed me. I quickly found her tongue in my mouth and I returned the favor. I moved one arm around her shoulders as we made out. 'It's good to be me. Especially the morning after.' She ended the kiss with a smile.

"That's for the wonderful night." She said quietly. "And, if you're ever in town and can't find someone to spend the night with, I'll be happy to, accommodate you."

"I'll take you up on that." I said calmly. She slipped from my arm and walked over to her bathroom and I took in another sight of the beautiful girl. A beautiful tan, not one tan _line_, long legs, and a very beautiful bottom that she was so happy to introduce my lap to in the bar by sitting on my lap. I got up and walked over to her as she opened the door and put my hands on her shoulders, and she looked back at me. I kissed her and she nearly melted, leaning back against me as though exhausted. Again our tongues danced and she moaned just as our lips parted. "That's for being so gorgeous." She smiled. I gently hugged her and she put her hands on my forearms. "Thanks for a fantastic night Bella." She smiled as I slowly let go of her. She kissed my lips one last time before she went into the bathroom, winking at me. She left the door slightly cracked as I looked back at my kit for a second before I unbuttoned my shirt. 'Well, it would be ungentlemanly of me to leave her alone like this. She clearly desires one last, kiss.' I walked in as she started the shower and she looked at me with a sexy smile. Calmly I stepped out of my boots as she looked at the showerhead and started washing her hair, pushing it back to show off her form. I smiled as I set my shirt on the hanger and slipped out of my pants. As I walked into the shower and closed the cabin door, she leaned her beautiful bottom into me again and I moved my hands to her hips. "Hope you don't mind sharing a quick shower."

"Well, if you'll give me, a little something to remember you by." She said quietly. I smiled genuinely.

"Of course." I said. She moved her hips a little and closed her thighs around my now stiff arousal. She moved her hips forward and back a little before leaning against me. I moved my hand forward and before it dipped between her legs. She let out a quiet moan as my finger slipped into her. "I wouldn't want to leave without giving you a proper goodbye, from both of us." She giggled as I expertly touched her, gently avoiding the one spot she desperately wanted me to touch. I'd tease her for a bit, and then give her what she wanted.

"Oh, you tanned devil." She said quietly. I slowly moved my arm up her stomach slowly and she let out a quiet moan. She was right, I had a very rich tan from all of my traveling, and I suited me just fine.  
>…<p>

I walked out on the road a ways before grabbing the black and yellow ball. I lobbed it and caught it a few times before opening it in front of me. The white light took the form of my closest friend. She shook her regal orange fur before stretching and looking at me. I put my hand on her head and she yawned quietly.

"Hey sweetie." I said. "We've got another job. A herd of Tauros is growing too fast for their food, and it's a few days walk for me." She looked up at me. "Mind giving me a lift?" She lowered her body and I climbed onto her back, leaning forward and moving my arms around her neck. "Thanks sweetie."

"No problem." She said. "It's what I do." I smiled as I rubbed her shoulder. "But can we take a real break after this? I'd really like to get some rest."

"Sure." I said. "I'm a little tired of all our running around for a few weeks. Maybe we can find a place where there are plenty of travelers so I can have my fun, and you can have a few weeks with Mightyena." She laughed as she started walking before breaking into a run. A few seconds later she used Extreme Speed as I held on, smiling wide.

As we ran, I started thinking on how I'd go about the task. I'd have to take down a fair few members of the herd, which meant I'd need to be quick. Tauros were fairly fast to respond, which meant I'd be part of a team. The message mentioned that the herd numbered four hundred and ninety eight adults, one hundred and twenty four young. They wanted me to take down ten to fifteen if at all possible.

It made me think, but the town had never been formally named, simply a nameless dot on a map. It wasn't well travelled, but it was a good place to get lost. Not my kind of place though. If I was absolutely lucky, I'd find a babe, but that was just chance. But it made me smile.

'Jeeze, I need a hobby.' I thought. 'I spend my days either hunting, travelling, or having my fun with whatever girl catches my eye.' I watched as Arcanine rushed down the road, passing everyone like they were standing still, even people on motorcycles. 'This is a great way to travel. With, and kind of on, a good friend.' I looked ahead and saw the turn-off, so I tapped her shoulder. She turned and rushed down the side path, slowing down near a blank sign that simply said 'welcome' and the small population of fifty seven. She walked in and I climbed off of her, putting my hand on her head as she breathed quietly. "Thanks sweetie. That would have taken forever." She looked up at me with a smile.

"Oh, oh my, it's you." A female voice said. I looked up and saw a familiar girl, but I couldn't place her right away. "Rex." She ran over as Arcanine backed away. She suddenly hugged me as I looked at her, trying to place her face, when I suddenly remembered.

"Marina." I said. 'Great, her. Of all the places to find her again.' I slowly put my hands to her shoulders as she clung to me, but I couldn't dislodge her. "Marina, humans, need air." She slightly moved back but still wouldn't let go of me. She was, clingy, something I hadn't expected. I'd met her on a farm a while back, and again in the nearby town where she had apparently found my charm impossible to resist. In my motel room, I took her virginity, but she never complained. I was in that town for three days, and she visited me each night. I was always careful, and with her there was no exception, but when it was time for me to leave, she didn't want me to go. I made a promise that I'd meet her again someday, but really I didn't think I would, though I would have been glad for another night or two with her. Clingy, but she was a memorable one, and that was kind of rare unless a girl offered me a room to stay at. "What are you doing here?"

"I, I wanted to find you." She said. "I got tired of waiting." I sighed.

"You caught me at kind of a bad time." I said. She looked at me. "I'm here on business. A herd of Tauros is getting way too big, and they waited almost too long. I've got to thin them or they'll run out of food."

"I, I've got a hotel room." She said quickly. "Please…" She stepped back and pulled out a key and held it out. "When you're not working, I, I got a double bed." I slowly took the key and looked at it. "I came here, because of the herd. I knew you'd be here Rex, I knew." I looked at her as her eyes lit up. "I knew I'd find you again." She hugged me again and Arcanine laughed quietly as I looked up.

'Really, Arceus?' I thought. 'The clingiest girl I've ever met, and you send her here?' I looked at the top of her head and sighed as I patted her back lightly. I did kind of miss her cocoa colored hair. It was kind of the opposite to my own dark chocolate hair. And she had it in that ponytail that she had the first night. Her light skin was also very familiar, and the first night came to mind when I became her first. She wore her fairly bright green dress on, and her work gloves as well. The ponytail was tied up with a few bright bands, each a different color. 'Well, if we're sharing a room, I guess we can have a little time together again. I did kind of miss her, if just for that lively spark of hers.'

"I missed you so much." She whispered. "I love you." I fought a groan. Love, it wasn't something I really wanted. I was more of a free kind of guy, didn't like being tied down for long. She gently let go of me and I put the key away, forcing a smile.

"It's good to see you Marina." I said. "I'll see you after I figure out where they need me." She nodded and leaned up to me, kissing my cheek.

"See you in a bit Rex." She said. She turned and walked away, and I watched her legs as she made her way to a nearby hotel. I couldn't stop myself from tilting my head. She'd grown up a little, and despite how hard she used to work in the sun. Arcanine nudged my leg and I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down.

"Come on." She said. "We've got work, remember? You can have your fun with her later. For now, the Tauros?" I nodded and put my hand on her head again before we walked toward the police station.  
>…<p>

I leaned back in the chair as the last guy walked in. I didn't pay much attention to anyone, even Officer Jenny or the few female hunters, and they were all pretty hot. The heat of the area had them all sweating a little, and the women hunters had their shirts partly unbuttoned, and there was nary a brassiere in sight, even on Officer Jenny and her slightly open top.

"Okay, now that you're all here, it's time to get down to business." Jenny said. "As you are all aware, the Tauros are overpopulated right now, and it's very dangerous to the other Pokémon in the area, and even the town itself. You've been called in because, you're the best we could find in the area, and you're the ones that were willing to stop in." She looked around, leaning a little forward, and I actually looked at her face and not her fairly ample cleavage. The only girl in my thoughts was Marina, and I couldn't tell why. "You'll be paid on completion of the task at hand. And you have my thanks for doing this difficult task. I know it can't be easy to, kill so many Pokémon." She stood up. "Are there any questions?" One girl raised her hand.

"Are we going to get any kind of sheet detailing our individual quotas?" She asked. "I'm sure we all have a specific area to take care of, but we don't know how many we're each expected to handle."

"There are six of you in all, and we're hoping you can each get thirty adults." Jenny said. "Three days, ten per day if you can manage it. If you can at least get twenty apiece, that'll be enough. We want one hundred and eighty total, because we want to curb them just a little more for the future. There's no other way we can do this, because they're entirely too careful to get caught for relocation of any of them." She looked at me, but I just kept to my thoughts. "Anything else?" She looked around and no one said anything. "Good. You will all be issued a map to show you where you'll be. The Tauros won't charge if they don't see or hear you, but be careful. If they do attack, I hope you have backup weapons just in case. If you do not have a weapon, we have department issue with the best model suppressors we could get. One rifle, one sidearm, one box of bullets for each." She stepped back. "Dismissed." We all got up and the women walked out first, but Jenny put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her as the others left. "Mr. Bennett, I'm told you had no hotel arrangements. Are you expecting to get your quota in one day?"

"An old flame is in town, and she offered me a room while I'm here." I said.

"Can you give me a room number in case I need to call you?" She asked. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the key.

"Room seven sixty two of the Bouffalant Bill." I said. She nodded as I put the key back.

"Be careful." She said. "You're here not just as a hunter, but as a morale guy. The others, they think you're a hero, and they heard that you're great. Thank you for coming." I nodded and held out my hand.

"I go where I'm needed." I said as she took my hand. "You need my help, I'm glad to be needed." She smiled as she shook my hand.  
>…<p>

I opened the door and walked in, and Marina walked out of the bathroom as she dried her hair. I closed the door and she stopped, lowered the towel, and looked over at me with a bit of a blush. She just smiled as I walked in.

"Hey." She said. "You're done already?"

"Job starts tomorrow." I said. "Three days after I'm supposed to get ten Tauros per day." She nodded and lowered her arms a little more, never bothering to cover her body. She was kind of thin, about five foot five, five inches shorter than me. She didn't have breasts like Officer Jenny, but they were about mid-sized C cup, a perfect handful for me. "Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, and around town too." She giggled and walked over and hugged me again. She always was affectionate, a little too much for me, but the way she was so happy to offer me a few nights of fun offset it enough. Hopefully she'd be up for a few more nights, though I didn't have any protection left. "So, how have you been? Keeping busy?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. "But, I couldn't stop thinking about, about that first night we had. I hope you, don't think I'm, a little needy, but I want to do that again." I smiled as she inhaled quietly. "I really missed you Rex. I missed how you, made me feel so good, so loved." I rubbed her back lightly and she moaned quietly.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. "But, I'll need to make a run to the drugstore first. We shouldn't take any chances." She looked up at me.

"I'll be fine." She said. "I, I've got some prevention pills."

"Some, what?" I asked, honestly curious.

"New pills made by Silph." She said. "One hundred percent effective. I'll take it right after, and there's no chance of pregnancy."

"Well, if you're up for it…" I started. She interrupted me with a kiss and her arms moved up my shirt, undoing the buttons. I moved one hand around her shoulders and the other went to the small of her back. When she finished undoing my shirt I slowly removed it and walked her toward her bed, though I set the shirt on a chair. She undid my pants as my hands returned to where they were, though the one on her back moved to her soft buttock to give a light squeeze. 'Man, I am one oversexed hunter.' I moved my tongue into her mouth and she moaned quietly. She undid my pants and I stepped out of my shoes carefully as she sat on the bed. She lowered my pants as I moved my hand up her back, never ending the kiss. It felt different with her, like she was more into it than most of the other girls I met. I'd learned from the best, a man named Jackson Ventralis, a great hunter that taught me how to take a rifle and make it sing like a diva, a pistol to make a symphony, but the best lessons came from when he taught me how to make a girl's heart melt for me. I could make most girls fall a little in love with me, to the point where they would gladly invite me into her bed. In every town I visited there would be at least one girl I'd meet that I could get, but she was the only girl who was a virgin when I met her. 'I wonder why you sought me out.' Her hands moved between my legs and she slowly started stroking me, so I moved my hand between her legs and she ended the kiss to let out a quiet moan. "Seems like you've been lonely."

"I, I only want you." She said quietly. "I love you." I stopped and looked at her as she opened her eyes. "Rex?"

"Marina, I'm not the kind of guy you should love." I said. "I travel too much, I hunt for a living, and, I'll be honest, I'm not a one woman man. You'll get hurt if you want that."

"I don't care." She said. "I'll let you run, if you'll let me be with you. I know I love you." I moved back and she moved forward, hugging me tightly.

"Marina, no." I said sternly. "This won't work. You're going to get hurt real bad, and I don't want to be responsible for that." She moved back a little as I stepped back. I pulled my pants up as she watched me, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll get another room." I turned and got my shoes and shirt, putting it on calmly. My things were in the Pokémon Center, so I'd get a temporary room for the night. As I went to open the door I heard her get up.

"Wait." She said quickly. I looked back at her as she stepped into view. "Just, please, I want to be with you. I don't care if you're with other girls. I'll, if you let me stay with you, I promise, I won't complain, I won't get mad, and I won't, I won't cry. Just, let me be with you, and if you can't find a girl, I'll be yours every night." I turned slightly, arching my right eyebrow. "You were the only man that ever, ever made me feel good about myself. You treated me like an adult, when everyone else treated me like a kid. I don't want to lose you." I turned to her as she put her hands together. "Please, you don't have to love me, but don't, don't leave me." She seemed about ready to start really crying, and I didn't want that. Sure, I was a love them and leave them kind of guy, but I didn't like leaving them brokenhearted.

'Arceus, this is against my code.' I thought wearily. 'But, darn it, if I do this to her, I don't know what she'd do.' I sighed and walked over to her, tossing my shirt onto the chair and dropping my shoes. "We'll need to work out some rules for this." She smiled a little as I put my hand on her shoulder. She didn't hug me like I expected, but I had a feeling I'd regret this at some point.

"Okay." She said quietly. "I promise, whatever the rules are, I'll follow them."

"Rule one, stick to your other promises." I said. "No crying, no complaining, don't get jealous, and don't do anything to make the other girls uncomfortable." She nodded and smiled a little more. "Rule two, I won't hold you back if you want to go after another guy. If you want to end this, no questions." She nodded as I moved my hand down.

"R-rule three, I get you, at least once a night." She said quietly. I smirked and moved my hand to her cheek.

"Girl after my own heart." I said. She giggled as I gently moved forward, my pants falling again as she sat on the bed, moving her hand back to my need again as my hand went down again. "Rule four, always have those prevention pills on hand." She nodded. "We'll work the rest out as we go, write 'em down somewhere." She kissed me as I slowly moved my finger into her. I moved it calmly as she stroked me slowly. She lowered herself and guided me, so I moved my hand up her stomach to her chest as my other hand settled next to her. She moved her hips and took me into her, and for the first time I felt a familiar warmth. Usually it was a new girl every few nights. It was strange, but I remembered her every sensitive place. But more than that, this was the first time I was without my protection, trusting the word of this twenty two year old farm-girl with sky blue eyes of fiery intensity that she had something to replace my usual method. 'Wow, just like the first time.' I moved my hips slowly as I lightly fondled her breast. The advantage of seeing her again wasn't just that I now had a potential permanent partner, but that I remembered where she liked to be touched. How long it would last, I didn't know. 'I give this a month at the _most_.' As I moved inside of her she ended the kiss and moaned quietly. I smirked as I moved a little faster, and she bit her lip as she moved her hands to my chest, and then around to my back. She moved with me, our hips making an old familiar sound that I always enjoyed, the quiet wet smack from a proper lover.

"Rex, oh, Arceus yes, right there." She moaned. I smiled as I moved my other hand beside her head and she opened her eyes. She stared as I got closer. It was usually just a form of fun or stress relief for me, but I was always good to the girls I was with. They would receive a proper experience, which in turn made things better for me. A little greedy, but at least it was a shared experience. "Rex…" She let out a cry of passion and pulled herself up to me, so I rolled onto my back and thrust up at her as she shuddered and moaned louder. "Oh, yes, please Rex, harder." I complied with a smile as she gently dragged her fingernails across my back, moaning the whole time. After a few seconds she let out another cry. I felt odd, because it was the first time I'd done this bareback, but if she was telling the truth, at least I wouldn't need to worry with her. After a few more thrusts I went all in and stayed there, letting out a quiet breath as she kissed me again. Worry flashed in my mind, but I figured I could trust her. She knew how important my job was, and I didn't want anything holding me back for long. When she ended the kiss she looked into my eyes. "Rex, thank you. I promise, I'll never, chance, pregnancy." I smirked as she slowly reached over the bed. I watched as she grabbed a bottle with the Silph label and the words 'pregnancy prevention pills'. She opened it and took one before closing and setting it down. She settled on top of me and panted quietly.

"Rule five, buy more pills when there's less, than a week left." I said. She giggled quietly. "They are over the counter, right?" She nodded.

"No side effects." She said. "Zero chance of, a baby with this." She closed her eyes and I sighed, rubbing her back softly. "Thank you, Vincent." I looked at her as her breathing became regular. She was pretty much asleep. I just sighed and lowered my head to the bed. It wouldn't be the first time I didn't have a pillow under my head and a cute girl on top of me.

'Maybe a month and a half.' I thought. 'Clingy to hang on for, sixteen months already.' I closed my eyes and moved my hands around her slowly. She had her hands on my shoulders, her feet near mine, and her head on my chest. 'Two months, absolute tops.'  
>…<p>

I lowered myself to the ground and readied my rifle. It was a custom bolt action, chambered for seven six two, and Jenny had given me hollow points for this job. Tauros were tough, and I knew it wouldn't be easy no matter what I did. I pulled the camouflage cover of me and pulled on my handmade gloves, made from the hide of the very first Tauros I had ever killed. Tan, with a bit of their fur from their neck on it. They worked, and they made me feel stronger. My ear communicator beeped quietly and I tapped it.

"Go for Bennett." I said quietly.

"Are you in position?" Jenny asked.

"Affirmative." I said.

"Good." She said. "Now we just need to wait on Cindy and…" There was a quiet beeping. "Okay, she's checking in. She's set. You can all start whenever you're ready." I loaded the magazine and set three more down. Ten was a safe number, and that was my goal. Any beyond that for the day would be counted toward tomorrow and the next day. Thirty was our individual limit, one hundred and eighty total.

There were confirmations from the others and I was silent as I looked through the scope. The Tauros were in different groups in different areas, about eighty or ninety per area. Just my luck, I was saddled with a group with some of the biggest I'd seen in a while. But the leader, he was off limits, because he led the whole herd.

"Bennett, are you ready?" Jenny asked.

"I've got my section in sight." I said quietly. "I'm going after the tail end this time, the slow and elderly ones. They'll hold the herd back."

"The others are doing the same." She said. "Good luck." I moved my hand to the trigger. "You're all clear to fire as you see fit." I lined up the first shot and saw the oldest members of the herd in their area. Tough, grizzled, this one was the previous leader, no doubt. He had the scars and chipped horns to tell that story. I followed him as he moved away from the herd slowly, likely from an old injury. I squeezed the trigger and fired. The shot was dead silent, and hit it right in the forehead beside the small red gem. It fell to the ground and none of the other Tauros paid it any heed. A second one started moving off and I took aim at it. I let out a quiet breath and squeezed the trigger again. As it fell to the round, I felt the familiar ping of guilt, but I was used to it. It was for their sake, or they would run out of food and have to move, and potentially put people in danger. "Cindy's group is on the move. She spooked the head of that side. They're moving toward Bennett." I looked up.

"Direction?" I asked quickly.

"Northeast." She said. "Be aware, they're moderately agitated."

"Roger that." I said. I lowered my body again and took aim at my third target. My side was northwest, and my target was moving the same way. They wouldn't see it die.  
>…<p>

I walked into the town with the other hunters as they talked to each other, but I was quiet. I didn't like dealing with people that much, apart from girls. But Cindy, she walked over toward me with a smile.

"Hey." She said. I looked at her with a forced smile. "Good work out there. Clean, painless, just like I'd heard about you." She held out her hand, which I took. "Cindy Petrich."

"Rex Bennett." I said. She smiled a little more.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in a drink tonight?" She said hopefully. I thought about it, but had a slight doubt.

'Drink…' I thought. 'Never on the job.' I shook my head. "I don't drink when I'm on the job. I play a little too hard, you know?" She laughed as she walked by me.

"Well, maybe you can, join me in my hotel room right away then." She said. I laughed quietly and looked at her. She was cute, about five foot seven, short red hair, green eyes, and a very pretty face. She had a tight shirt that accented her rather firm looking double D cup breasts, and cutoff shorts and a visible black thong, but I could see she still didn't have a bra. "Like what you see?"

"I do." I said. An image of Marina found a way into my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Something is, different about your eyes. Is it that girl you met yesterday?"

"A little." I said quietly.

"Well, I'm up for a threesome, if you want." She said. I looked at her a little more. Marina and I hadn't discussed that yet. "Just come by room four eighty nine anytime if you're up for a good night. Maybe, three good nights, if I like what you give me." I smirked as she walked ahead, making sure I was looking at her 'features'.

'I hope Marina was serious about this.' I thought. 'I don't know if I could ever turn down a girl like her.' I walked up to the hotel and stopped. I heard a familiar sound, like hooves trotting. I stepped back thinking it was Marina, because I knew she had a Rapidash, and a picture of it in a heart shaped locket around her neck. But I was wrong. My eyes went wide as I turned to see a tall man in a nearly total black outfit riding a beautiful Rapidash. He had a scruffy blue beard, and his blue hair was also visible. A black Stetson, black duster, and a dark gray button-up shirt. He stopped in front of the hotel as a Gardevoir climbed down, but her gloves and upper part of her dress were blue, as was her hair. 'No, freaking, way.' The man climbed down as the Gardevoir pet the face of the Rapidash.

"Thank you Julia." She said quietly.

"You're welcome Liz." 'Julia' said.

"Howdy." The man said. I looked at him. "Tough to find this town. I hope it's the right place." I shrugged.

"Town with no name." I said. "Can't find it on a map unless you know what road to look for." He laughed and nodded as he put his hands in his pockets. "You're, Mr. Alastor, aren't you?" He nodded and held out his right hand, which I took carefully. He was something of an idol to millions these days thanks to his amazing work and all of his charity work. A nicer guy than him would have wings on his back and a halo of light above his head. "It, this is an honor."

"Please, I'm just a guy." He said. I laughed quietly.

"A guy that really made people understand the truth about Pokémon." I said. He let go of my hand and immediately I felt another hand take it. I looked to see his wife, the Gardevoir, smiling. "And you must be Mrs. Alastor. Only one Gardevoir is quite so beautiful." She giggled as I shook her hand. My one unbreakable rule was that I wouldn't go after married women, ever.

"Thank you." She said. Her husband put his hand on her shoulder as she let go of my hand. Julia walked over to the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy walked out and started petting her.

"Could you tell us if Officer Jenny is in her office?" He asked. "I need to talk to her about something with the town's land owners." I nodded and turned slightly pointing at the building.

"She'll be there for a few hours." I said. As I looked at him he smiled.

"Thanks." He said as he started walking. "See you around." I watched him for a second before shaking my head and walking into the hotel.  
>…<p>

I opened the door and saw Marina stretching by the window, bending forward slightly. I walked over as she stood up and I smirked as I moved my arms around her quickly, making her gasp as she looked at me. She sighed and put her hands on mine.

"You scared me." She said.

"You should listen a little more carefully." I said.

"I heard you come in, but I thought you'd say something first." She said with a smile. "So, how did it go?"

"Got my quota plus five before they headed out." I said. "That's half of what I was brought here for. Everyone else is around eight to ten." She sighed and looked out the window. "Question, if there were a girl, and she offered a chance, would you join us for a threesome?" She looked at me curiously. "Just spitballing, but one of the hunter girls made such an offer." She seemed in thought. "It's your call on this, but I'll probably go to her in a little while, let her wait for a bit." She looked at the window and shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said. "I just, want you. I'd watch, but, I don't think I could join in. It'd feel too awkward." I moved my hands back and up to her shoulders.

"That's cool." I said.

"If, you had a better offer…" She said quietly. "Say, something new, from me, could I maybe get you to say no to another girl?" I thought on it.

"Depends on what you're suggesting." I said.

"If I, let you have me, three times, however you want." She said quietly. "Would that, let me have your time over another girl?" She looked back at me and I gave it serious thought. "I promise, whatever you want. I've done a lot of reading, and I don't care how dirty it is, I'll do it." I smirked as I looked at her.

"Really." I said. She nodded.

"Anything at all, my body is yours." She said. "Make that rule eight." I had a few thoughts running when she slowly lowered my zipper and unbuttoned my jeans. She moved forward and turned after closing the curtains. She slowly backed me up to the bed and made me sit down before getting on her knees. I watches as she pulled my slowly hardening member out and gently stroked it.

"Well, tonight for sure, is yours." I said. She smiled. "Three times or more." She smiled wider before blushing. Without much warning she took me into her mouth and I blinked before closing my eyes. She slowly moved her head back and forth while she stroked me, twisting her hand a little. After a minute I opened my eyes and gently touched her chin, making her look up at me. She slowly moved back as I made her stand, and I lowered the shoulders of her dress. "I don't do solo pleasure." I smiled as the dress fell, showing that she was completely naked under it. I stood up and pulled her down with me, but she set her hands on the bed, so I slipped down and she watched as I reversed us so I was looking at her womanhood. "A little, reciprocation to make us both enjoy this." I looked down as she smiled. "Just watch the teeth." She nodded and lowered herself as I looked back up, moving my hands around her waist and began licking around her. She moaned quietly as she started moving her lips around me again, slowly moving up and down. After a few seconds I began licking inside of her and she moaned quietly. It took a few years to get that level of skill, but it was well worth it. A girl that enjoyed herself would be more apt to return the favor, if not go right to the next step. She continued moaning while I tended to her. 'I can hardly remember the last time I've done this. Always a treat though.' I closed my eyes as I moved my hands and squeezed her soft buttocks. She slowly increased her pace and I did the same almost instantly, and I felt her twisting her hand a little faster as well. I moved my tongue in deeper and licked around inside of her and she shivered before I felt her warm honey on my tongue. I couldn't stop myself from climaxing, but she just tightened her lips, and I heard her swallowing. I leaned my head back, feeling rather pleased with my work, and she let out a quiet moan as she licked at my shaft. "Marina, I think, that we're going to be very, good for each other." She sighed and slowly stroked me, which had her apparently desired effect of keeping me hard. She moved up a little and looked at me as I smiled.

"Can you, can you go again, this soon?" She asked quietly. I moved back and she looked back as I got up, but she stayed on her hands and knees. She whimpered and I got up and positioned myself, and she lowered her hips and moved each time.

"Teasing doesn't exactly help me here." I said. She moved back and I was pressed against another part of her, one I wasn't exactly constantly after with other girls. "Seriously?" She nodded.

"Call this, a sampler night." She said quietly. I smirked. "Do, do other girls, let you?"

"Well, no they don't." I said honestly. "One girl expressed a thought, but she was too nervous. I'm not one to push the issue." She moved her hips a little and I gave a quiet chuckle. "Well, it has always been my policy never to disappoint a lady. If this is what you're after." I put my hands on her hips, but moved one between her legs as I pressed my tip slowly into her. "Then I'm not going to say no." She whimpered and moaned, leaning forward a little as I got further in. When I was in as deep as I could go I moved back a little.

"Don't, go too easy." She said quietly. "My body is yours, Rex, so do…" She moaned quietly. "Do what you want to, to, to m-m-me…" She let out a whimper as I started playing with her, moving forward and gently cupping her breast. She moved her hips with me as I got used to her. This was entirely new to me, and no doubt she had either no experience, or she would 'entertain' herself and test herself back there with the hope she could entice me with it. If that was the case, she was definitely going to be able to get me to give up a chance with another girl that way. If not, it'd be a tough call. "Rex, I, oh Arceus, h-harder." I moved my hips a little faster and she let out a quiet cry as she slightly lowered herself to the bed, pushing back at me as she shook her head. "Rex, oh Rex, yes, please don't stop, don't stop." I moved even faster, and my middle and ring fingers moved into her, making her cry out louder, throwing her head back before she moved up onto her knees, putting her hands on my hips while I kissed her neck. "Rex, please, please, I'm, I-I'm c-c… Oh!" She cried out even louder and I hilted, climaxing inside of her again with a quiet groan. She shivered and her hips jerked a little as I moved my arm around her chest, my other hand resting on her womanhood. "Rex, that, that was…" She let out a shuddering breath.

"I aim to please." I said quietly. She let out a quiet moan as she rested against me. "How long have you been, planning this?" She whimpered.

"Since, since you left." She said quietly. "I, saw it, because, I wanted to please you, I, I wanted, to make sure, you would stay with me." She looked down and I moved my hand along her side lightly.

"Mission accomplished." I said quietly. She looked at me. "Just, let me know if you want me here…" I moved my hips a little and she gently bit her lip. "And pretty much, you could easily lure me away from almost any other girl." She smiled. "Almost. Sometimes, variety is a good thing." She nodded as I slowly started pulling back, but she stayed with me. "Marina, come on."

"A-again." She said quietly. I tilted my head and looked at her. "Please?" I slowly moved her forward and pulled back a bit, but as she started moving back I moved back into her, making her yelp quietly. "Rex."

"You wanted me again." I said. "And I don't like to disappoint." She smiled and looked back, so I kissed her, my hand moving back up to her breast.  
>…<p>

_I slowly lowered the rifle and wiped my forehead. It was my first part of my hunt for the week, and I had a lot of work to do. A few Pokémon had gone truly wild, almost rabid, and they were actively attacking trainers with vicious fury, almost killing some of the trained Pokémon, but those that survived had to get shots, which took a real toll on their trainers until they found out their Pokémon were okay._

_But it was a job that had to be done. It was always a philosophy of mine that if a job needed to be done, someone would have to step up and do it. My job, that was exactly that kind, and I was exactly the kind of guy to do it. It didn't make it easier, but I knew that I had to do it, that I was probably meant to do it. I trained from when I was sixteen, and I learned fast. That was nine years prior, and I had a lot of call for my work, which hurt me, but it meant I wasn't going to go hungry anytime soon._

_I got up and put my gloves away before walking down a path, putting the rifle in my pack. Luck was on my side and I had a brand new backpack, but I had to get new ones almost monthly. Somehow they'd end up giving their existence for me against a rabid Pokémon at some point or another. I just had that strange luck, but it seemed to be countered by other things, like my teacher showing me how to make a girl's heart melt, to give them that spark of lust that made them want to give me a night or two with them._

_As I walked I looked over and stopped. A girl with light brown hair was working in a field with a few Pokémon around her, a Leafeon, an Espeon, and a Vaporeon. They were just helping her out somehow, the Leafeon poking holes with Vine Whip, Espeon using Psychic to hold a large bag of seeds, and Vaporeon using Water Gun to put a little water on the seeds and around the soil. But the girl, she was cute._

"_Whoa, farmer's daughter." I said quietly. My Ultra Ball opened suddenly and I felt a large paw on my foot._

"_Vincent, be careful." Arcanine said. I looked at her._

"_How much trouble can I get into?" I asked quietly. "I mean, come on, if I'm careful, her father won't have to know." She let out a quiet groan as the others opened their Pokéballs. She was the only one in an Ultra Ball. "Guys, chill." They looked at each other. "Come on, have I ever had trouble before? I'm quick enough, sharp enough, and lucky enough to get away with it, and I think she'd be happy enough." I looked at the girl and fought letting out a whistle as she stretched, and her profile was, perfect. She was probably just a little over twenty one, about five four. She had a pretty yellow dress with a small apron over it. Her hair was in a ponytail held with small multicolored ribbons. "Just look at her. She's cute, innocent looking. I'd bet I could charm her in just a few minutes."_

"_Not happening." Toxicroak said. I looked at him as he crossed his arms. "You're dreaming. Too innocent. Shot down dead at the start." I smirked._

"_Now I have to charm her." I said. "No one challenges me." Everyone laughed and I faked a shocked look. "Oh, now that's loyalty for you. I do so much, and you think I've got no chance." They laughed as I grabbed their Pokéballs. "Okay, guys, back in for a bit. I'll drop you off before I take her to the hotel." They laughed as I returned them and put their Pokéballs back on my belt. I walked over to the fence near her as she looked over, and I flashed her a smile, which made her blushed. "Hi." She blushed a little more and she walked over. I held out my hand, which she took slowly. "I'm Rex."_

"_I'm Marina." She said. Her sky blue eyes had a fire in them that I didn't see in most girls. She let go of my hand as I leaned carefully on the fence. "Are you the hunter I've heard about?" I nodded._

"_I am." I said. "I'll be in town for a few days, and I thought, maybe I can make a friend or two." I heard her Pokémon moving over and I looked down at them as they looked up. "Hey there." Marina knelt almost exactly as I did and she giggled, so I smiled a little. I held my hand out and the Leafeon leaned forward a little. They were all girls, and I couldn't help but smile a little more. She let out a quiet groan as I rubbed her chin and held out my other hand to the Vaporeon and pet her as Espeon gave me a knowing look. She probably thought she knew my intentions, but I'd met girls with psychics. The trick was to throw out a lot of surface thoughts, a façade. I nearly failed once, but managed to catch myself as I felt a presence in my mind. "I hardly ever seen Eevee evolutionaries. You're lucky, especially, with this cute Espeon." I moved my hand to the Espeon and she nuzzled my hand as I rubbed her cheek._

"_Thank you for saying so." Marina said. "They're my friends, and I do my best to take care of them." I smiled genuinely. It was always nice to meet anyone that loved Pokémon like she clearly did. "Do you have any Pokémon?"_

"_I do." I said. "My best friends, the only ones I've got out on the road." I looked at her. "I've got a good team. My best friend is my Arcanine, and she's nice enough to let me ride on her back from town to town." She smiled as I looked down. "I've got a Mightyena, and I'm pretty sure he's being sweet on Arcanine. I've got a Toxicroak, and a big Gabite with a penchant for rhyming when he can. Always poetry with her, especially around other girl dragons." She giggled._

"_Wow, a very good team indeed." Marina said. I looked at her as she blushed. "So, you, want to do something later?" I shrugged._

"_I've got plenty of time." I said. "I'm up for, just about anything." She smiled and stood up, but I took a few seconds to pet her Pokémon before I got up. My eyes met hers and I saw that she had a bit of that spark._

"_Can you meet me by the, uh, hotel over there?" She asked, pointing. I looked and nodded as I looked at her._

"_That's where I'm staying." I said. She smiled a bit and blushed a little more._

"_So, I'll meet you there, about seven?" She asked. I held out my hand and she took it._

"_It's a date." I said. She smiled wider and giggled.  
>…<em>

I lowered the rifle and sighed. I'd gotten just a few more than my quota. The previous day we had all managed to meet it by good fortune. As I got up I watched the herd.

"Good work everyone." Officer Jenny said. "Our quota has been met, with a few more over for each of you. That should even things for a few years. Come on back and I'll take care of the money." I put my rifle away and walked down the path when a hand suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into the nearby forest. As my hand darted for my pistol, an old forty five revolver, but I stopped when I saw Marina.

"Sorry if I startled you." She said quietly. "I just, wanted to see you before you went back to Jenny for your money." She smiled and hugged me, so I sighed and moved my arm around her.

"Not so much startle as, wake me up." I said. "And I don't have the hiccups." She giggled and I looked at her, and she moved back and looked around a tree before pulling me further into the woods. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" She looked at me before she slowly lowered her dress to the ground. "Here?" She nodded. "And to think I was hoping to cut down on this little activity."

"Well, I thought, I could help you celebrate, with something new." She said. I rubbed the back of my head as she moved her hands to my pants. "Please?" I sighed.

"Man, every single time you say please, you put me on the spot." I said. I looked over toward the path and saw we were still in plain sight, but she lowered my pants and I looked to see her moving onto her back, hiding her girly bits in a sexy way. "I think when I found you…" I knelt and she opened her legs, and I moved close to her. "I created a monster." I moved my lips near hers. "And I think I did something right when I did." She kissed me and I removed the communicator, turning it off as she moved her legs around me to pull me into her right as I lined up. Our tongues mingled for a bit as I rubbed her stomach before moving my hands up to her breasts. She moved her hips with me and we really got going right away. It wasn't hard to get her in bed the first time, though she was shy the first two days. The third day, before I had to go, she got past her shyness and immediately got down and dirty, getting on top before I got started. How six months had changed her. But I liked this change. She was definitely going to be a companion I would enjoy for a few months, maybe longer. I certainly couldn't say no to a good bit of 'attention' every night, that much was certain. She ended the kiss and I smirked. "What's gotten into you? I remember you used to be a shy little girl when we met." I caressed her cheek as she looked away with a blush.

"Well, I figured, you were so good to me, and I wanted you to want me close." She said quietly. "I wanted, I wanted you to, love me. I knew you, had been with other women, so, I wanted to be that girl that you would always go to. I'll still try to be that girl." I smirked.

"Well, you'll definitely get me more than any other." I said. "As long as you stay close, I'm not going to complain about our arrangement." I went to say more when I heard voices. I looked over to the path as Jenny and the others walked by, but they didn't look. But Marina didn't even slow down, and I looked at her as she blushed.

"Don't stop." She whispered. "Please, don't stop." I gave a quiet laugh and moved closer to her. She moaned quietly and I gave her a look. "What?" I smirked. "What is it?"

"You are officially one classy gal." I whispered. "Dirty, but classy. You want them to watch." She blushed and looked away as I increased my pace. "If they do, I think, the ticket will be worth it." She smiled as I looked back. The group hadn't seen us, and they moved past us. I looked back at her as she looked at me. Her sky blue eyes met my stormy gray eyes, and I caressed her cheek again. "You know, I think, I'll be glad to call you my girlfriend." She smiled wider. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." She whispered.

"Warn me about things like this." I said quietly, kissing her.  
>…<p>

The following day we left the nameless town, her on her Rapidash and I on Arcanine. We were headed toward a small beach town, and I found out a few days later that Mr. Alastor had intended to start a Pokémart with a wide variety of products with the hope that it would liven up the town a little. It was as much a means of helping the town as it was to get more trainers, possibly to get them to catch the Tauros and other Pokémon so hunters like me wouldn't have to keep thinning the herd, since it was a sad thing to have to do what I do.

Marina had shown me her locket, that there was a picture of her Rapidash on the inside, on one side. Rapidash was the first Pokémon that was ever outright hers, and she was Marina's best friend. The other side was blank, for the first few weeks we travelled together. One day though she took a picture of the two of us, and I couldn't stop the smile from how close our faces were. We were cheek to cheek, and she was smiling as well, holding onto me like she'd fly off of the face of the Earth without me.

She kept to our rules, as did I, but the rules got more lenient as time went on for the first month and a half. But she surprised me by never even trying to leave me. She just got closer to me, becoming a closer friend and a real lover. She calmed down as well, not trying so hard to keep me. In fact, three months in, I had actually stopped using my old trick anywhere near as often, if ever. Once or twice on particularly cute girls, but they were far and few between after a while.

Now we're eight months in, and I've had only a few calls to hunt lately, and only for rabid Pokémon that were causing major trouble. Since I've had so much downtime, Marina and I have really grown close, and I'm actually considering making our open relationship a lot narrower, if not outright just closing off all but her. In all our time, she only showed me how shallow I was. Sure, I had my reasons, a heavy heart from killing Pokémon to make a living, and it caused me to think that it would be bad to so much as attempt a normal relationship. But Marina and me, we're somehow making it work, though she's never yet asked me to make a choice between only her or other women.

To that end, I've gotten a trinket of my own, a polished silver pocket watch with a picture of the two of us on a beach together, with her in my arms, bridal carry style, as I walked out of the ocean with her. Some guy had taken it, and I decided I liked it enough that I paid him for it. Now it's on the inside cover. Our life probably might get a little strange someday, but normal just doesn't work for me. In all my hunts, the hunt for love was one I never thought I'd go after. Marina, made that hunt worth it.


End file.
